


Always In Time

by harrypotteryaoi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Sirius Black, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Gay Harry Potter, Harry was in 5th, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Let me know if you'd want smut or not lmao, M/M, Possible eventual smut but maybe not, Sirius is in 6th year, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7843630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrypotteryaoi/pseuds/harrypotteryaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my take on the 'Harry goes back in time and falls in love with young Sirius' stories. Enjoy <3 Please leave a comment or kudos if you like it</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alkaloida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alkaloida/gifts).



Having taken a second peak into Umbridge’s office, Harry confirmed to himself that it was safe to enter. Harry huddled under his invisibility cloak, making sure to take precautions even though there was nobody inside, as he knew he would not appreciate whatever punishment he received if caught. Though he didn’t regret his decision to bring the cloak, being under the smooth fabric made it more difficult for him to search around freely. Harry clumsily made his way to the headmistress’s desk and ruffles through the papers and few belongings, searching for his confiscated Marauders Map. After determining it wasn’t on top of the desk, Harry carefully opened the drawers to look inside, all the while checking to be sure that nobody entered the room. Tossing Umbridges belongings around in the drawer, Harry noticed one object that seemed entirely out of place. As soon as he put his hands around what appeared to be a random baseball in the desk, he felt a familiar pull from behind his navel.

~~~~~~~

Harry fell to the ground when he landed, surprised to find that he still appeared to be in the same room, despite his journey with what he had assumed to be a portkey. Standing up from his place behind the desk, Harry immediately noticed that though he was definitely in the same room as before, Umbridge’s dreadful decorations seemed to have all vanished. Thoroughly confused and slightly concerned, Harry left the room with his cloak still wrapped tightly around him.

Harry wandered through the halls, decidedly on his way up to the Gryffindor tower when he heard the distinct sound of someone sniggering at something. Against his better judgment that was telling him to return to the tower quickly so he wouldn’t get caught and could put this odd night behind him, he followed the direction of the voice that appeared to have come from an open classroom.

Looking into the room, Harry saw a gorgeous tall young man with long black hair and glimmering grey eyes leaning against the professors table; someone who, Harry realized suddenly, had a great resemblance to the godfather he’d met only two years ago. He watched the man for a few moments more, noticing even more of a resemblance to his godfather the longer he looked, but also noticing the obvious life in this boys eyes that hadn’t been so easy to see in Sirius after the twelve years he spent wrongfully accused in Azkaban, and what appeared to be an age difference of nearly twenty years. 

Finally turning to see what the man was still sniggering at, Harry noticed that they were not only in a potions classroom, but they were in a bright pink potions classroom. All of the cauldrons appeared to be newly dyed, and in the back of the room hung streamers and one large poster exclaiming “Happy Birthday Professor Slughorn!!!”, all of it in the pink color so bright it was starting to make his eyes burn. The whole experience in this room had made Harry quite a bit more puzzled than he even was before. He considered the possibility that perhaps he was witnessing someone’s memory, but turned down the idea when he carefully and stealthily picked up a quill lying on the closest desk, an action that surely wouldn’t have been possible if he were recalling the memories of someone else.

Accidentally dropping the quill back onto the table after his realization, Harry was sure that the noise it had made would alert the other man to his presence. The man didn’t jump as he had expected though, the man simply looked into the empty space near Harry and whispered, “James?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg my dudes, after almost an entire year I actually wrote a second chapter. Last time though, I had no idea where the story was going and this time I do, so I promise it won't be this long of a wait next time. Please give me one more chance my lovely readers <3

“James? James, what’s up with your eyes? Never mind that, what do you think about the decorations? I personally think it’s a vast improvement on this drab old room.”

Harry didn’t move, too shocked to vocalize his confusion. He took in the sight of his beloved godfather who he’d only met a handful of times, yet had shown him more love than any other adult ever had. The mischievous glint in his eyes was something he had only ever seen in the Weasley twins, and even through his vast concern at the situation, he could feel himself getting excited the way he always did before a prank.

Deciding to play along until he figured out what was happening, Harry spoke up. “Job well done, Padfoot” he said using the name he knew his marauder father would have. 

“We should probably get out of here before somebody decides to check on the room. Shall we go back to the tower? I think Moony is already there.”

Still holding on to the hope that perhaps he was in a dream, which seemed to be the only logically explanation, Harry readily agreed to walk to Gryffindor tower. The two began to speedily walk through the corridors, finally reaching the portrait about ten minutes later, to which Sirius spoke the password. The two boys treaded in as quietly as possible, making their way up to what Harry recognized as the sixth year boys dorms. 

‘So even here Sirius is older than me’ the boy quickly thought to himself. Hopping into the only bed that appeared unoccupied, Harry quickly hopped in and quickly fell asleep, telling himself that when he woke up, Ron would be there to rush him out to breakfast.

~~~~~~

“James! James we’re going to be late”, Harry opened his eyes to see Professor Lupin shaking him awake. But that wasn’t right- Remus looked significantly younger than he had ever seen him; he appeared even more than 20 years younger like Sirius had. He supposed that the stress of his werewolf had prematurely aged Remus later in life, as the boy standing in front of him looked like the scrawny sixteen year old he must have been.

Harry sat up in bed, thoroughly stressed now that it appeared as if this weird world he was in wasn’t just a dream. He didn’t believe that it was possible he had actually traveled through time; the most time travel he had only witnessed was of time turners and even those could only go back hours, not years. 

As Harry stood in front of Remus, he heard the other man gasp and so he quickly looked up to determine the reason why. 

“James, what happened to your eyes?” 

Thinking as quickly as he could on his feet, Harry responded with “It’s a glamour. I was testing out physical glamour’s last night and I guess this one stuck, but I’ll fix it later.”

“You better be careful with things like that”, Remus warned. “You never know what might happen when you try magics on yourself unsupervised. Anyways, you’d better hurry if you want to eat something; breakfast is going to be over soon enough.”

Harry took a long hard look at his old but ironically now young professor, noticing that even though he could see a small boyish charm in his qualities, he didn’t find him attractive at all in the way he had seen Sirius last night. It was weird, thinking about his own godfather in that way even if he was young here. 

Suddenly, a question popped into his head. If, and he wasn’t saying that he had, but if he had traveled back in time, where was the actual James Potter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed it, please leave a kudos or you can bookmark my story. Comments are loved, constructive criticism is well accepted. Thanks again <3<3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just note that this is like a filler chapter- it's necessary for me to get to the point but not super exciting. Exciting things ahead though ! (i promise)

James jumped from his bed, instantly on alert. His hazel eyes quickly scanned the room around him, recognizing the space as the same Gryffindor colored dorm he was used to, and began to relax. 

James couldn’t remember having gone to sleep the night before but that wasn’t exactly anything new. Ever since he and the other marauders had discovered how to sneak firewhisky onto school grounds, they all had many late nights that resulted in some memory loss. He walked over to Sirius’s bed and pulled open the curtains.

“Hey Padfoot,” James spoke to the lump under the covers, “Wake up.” Sirius twisted under the covers before finally lifting them over his head and revealing a mop of bright orange hair. 

“Bloody hell, Harry. What in the world are you doing up this early? Is something wrong?”, the mysterious redhead, probably a Weasley if James guessed correctly, spoke in a hushed tone so as not to wake the other boys in the room. James was suddenly significantly more confused then he had been before. Why was there a Weasley in his room suddenly? The last Weasley that he was aware of going to Hogwarts had already graduated years before. And even considering the stranger in the bed neighboring his, where was Padfoot?

~~~~~

Harry got dressed as fast as was possible and ran down the stairs of Gryffindor tower to get to the great hall. Before leaving the bathroom though, Harry glamoured his eyes to the hazel color he’d always seen in pictures of his father, just like he had told Remus he’d done to ‘turn his eyes green’. 

Making sure to hide his scar as well, which he was pretty sure nobody had noticed since neither of the marauders had commented and Harry’s scruffy hair usually covered it in any case, he took off to find his fathers friends and figure out what on earth was happening. 

They were easy to spot, or at least hear as soon as he walked in the doors of the hall. Sirius had his head thrown back and his booming laughter could be heard over the hundreds of other chatting students. Before he walked over to join them, he noted the firm jawline and high cheekbones of his godfather; though he had certainly looked at Sirius’s face before, coming out of Azkaban had left his face sallow and thin- thinner than anything remotely healthy. 

Even as he felt a small blush dusting his face, Harry told himself that he was only staring because it made him happy to see Sirius look so cheerful and full of life. This happiness, he thought, must also have been the reason for the butterfly like feeling in his stomach.

Earlier in the year, Harry had kissed Cho Chang, something that had turned out to be a horrid experience for him. He had only decided to allow the kiss to happen because he believed Cho to be one of the prettiest girls he’d ever seen, even if he didn’t find her very attractive. He had come to the conclusion when it was over that he was not attracted to girls in general, though he also wasn’t sure if he was attracted to men as nobody in his life had really stuck out to him too much. 

Harry was upset with himself at the small thought inside of him that said the man he was looking at was the first person he had ever been properly attracted to. He squashed the thought down, refusing to even let himself think such a thing anymore.

He threw a cautious grin on his face and walked over to the Gryffindor table.

“Prongs! We were starting to give up hope that you were coming,” Sirius said with a grin as Harry sat down, “Wouldn’t want you to miss potions today, mate.” Harry smiled a bit as his words, remembering the horrendously bright pink potions classroom he’d glimpsed the night before. 

However, the thought of potions master Slughorn made Harry curious about something. Sure enough, as Harry turned around to scan the Slytherin table, he saw Professor Severus Snape glaring back at him. It seemed, Harry mused, that Snape hated his father at least as much as he hated Harry, based on the heat of his glare. 

But something was telling Harry that he shouldn’t tell the marauders that he was not in fact James. He wasn’t sure exactly what that thing was, but his brain did throw out the fact that the three boys probably wouldn’t take learning that their best friend was gone very well.

The boy considered going to his headmaster, still the same here as in his own time, but he had grown wary of the man with each lie he discovered. Honestly, regardless of Snape’s hate for the two generations of Potter boys, Harry thought that the man would probably be the most capable of the students to help Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, James switched timelines with Harry. I don't think I'm going to give him any pairing because I imagine he'll need to be with Lily when he gets back so they can have Harry. As always, let me know what you guys think- comments and kudos are always loved. Next chapter soon~~~ (to be fair, it didn't take me nearly as long to post this chapter as it did the second chapter, i'm improving)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading guys! The plan is to update really soon though I will admit I struggle with that. Please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
